Twisted times
by Dragon7writer74
Summary: After the Tri-Wizard tournament Harry finds out some devastating things and vows to fix it. Dumbles bashing, Ron,Hermoine, and Ginny bashing.Will be eventual slash HP/LV, HP/TMR


_I am not the J. K. Rowling, so I own nothing you recognize, and I make no money from writing this. All I get is the twisted satisfaction of making fictional characters act out my fantasies_

**After the tri-wizard tournament Harry learns some devastating things and He and Professor Snape decide to do something about it.**

**Time-travel Intelligent Harry, Dark Harry**

**Dumbles bashing! Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bashing.**

Harry wakes up in the infirmary to whispering. A hand touched his shoulder and he startles but he is shocked by the person he finds there pressing a finger to their lips.

"He wasn't supposed to survive the tournament!" Ron grumbles. "How are we supposed to get his money now?" "Shh Ron, what if Harry hears you?" murmurs Hermione

"He's passed out cold; Snape gave him a dreamless sleep."

Harry hears Ginny "Now we will have to go to plan B, I hope Dumbledore can get him to believe the fake prophecy. If not we will have to go with the love potion and make him fall in love with me to get his money. It's so funny he had to grow up with those muggles when they aren't even his family and if he ever finds out that Tom Riddle is his soul mate it will spell disaster for everyone."

Hermione whispers "If he ever finds out that his mum was adopted and wasn't a mudblood everything could fall apart!" Harry's face turns red then white with everything he is learning. He rolls over in his bed as he hears the infirmary door swing open and pretends to sleep. Dumbledore walks in and checks on Harry, then turns towards the children. "How are you children today?" They all nod their heads.

Madame Pomprey comes out of her office "All right you three out of the hospital wing, my patients need rest."

Everyone leaves then Harry sits up in his bed breathes harshly out through his nose. 'What the bloody hell!'

Professor Snape reverses the Disillusionment charm and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Sorry you had to hear it that way Harry but it was the only way you would believe me." "So now I can't trust anyone Professor?" Harry growls out.

"You can trust me Harry; I will give you a vow on my magic if it makes you feel better?" "Please professor, I need to know I can trust someone."

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear on my blood and my magic that everything I am about to impart to you is the truth as I know it, so mote it be!" A brilliant flash of light surrounds them both then is gone.

Snape casts privacy charms and starts to speak. "Harry back before you were born there was a prophecy made about Voldemort and you, I had just started serving him and Professor Dumbledore was giving Sibyll Trelawney a job interview in the hogshead; I stumbled across them and before I could hear it all I was pulled away from the door. It went like this…

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ..._

I did not know it meant you I was just trying to stay in the Dark Lord's good graces.

Before you came to Hogwart's we were told you were spoilt and much loved by your family but every year you seemed to come back much thinner and very beat down."

Harry scoots under the blanket some more looking away from Professor Snape. "Tell me Harry, are you abused?"

Harry shakes his head, fingers gripping the blanket so tight his fingers turn white. "Okay we won't talk about that now but in the coming weeks we need to discuss things. If you ever have a meeting with the headmaster don't look directly into his eyes he is a legimens; that means he can read whatever is in your mind.

Secondly, I want to do a bloodline test to see who exactly your parents are and we need to sneak out to Gringotts to see if they can do a lineage test to see what bloodlines your parents hail from. We already know you have a soul mate named Tom Riddle."

"But Professor don't you know who Tom Riddle really is?" Harry looks around worriedly, biting into his bottom lip. "Tom Riddle if you take his whole name comes out as I am Lord Voldemort." "I found that out in 2nd year when I defeated the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

"WHAT!" Snape squawks. "Well Harry we will cross that bridge when we come to it." "Harry I want to give you this ring for now it will protect you from most potions and poisons. If you need to speak to me, just whisper Half-blood Prince, and my ring will heat up, when I want to talk to you yours will heat up."

"But Professor won't someone see me wearing this ring?"

"No Harry, it is spelled so only those that we want to can see it." "Now get some sleep and I will visit in the morning." Snape stalks out of the infirmary cape snapping. Harry lays back and ponders this new info and finally closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Harry yawns and stretches, wiping the sleep out of his eyes; he grabs his glasses and slides them on. Blinking as he looks around the infirmary and notices Snape sitting in a chair by his bed. "Good morning Professor Snape."

"Good morning Mr. Potter. Ready to talk about the things we were discussing last night?"

Sitting up Harry looks into Professor Snapes eyes and asks "Will it be easier to go to Gringotts first or do the bloodlines potion first?"

"It will probably be better to do the bloodline potion first then carry that with us when we go to Gringotts. I already have one brewed up in my lab all it needs is your blood, and I am guessing you want to be there for that as well correct?" raises an eyebrow in question.

"Yes Sir, but aren't people going to question me being your lab?"

"No Mr. Potter, I am going to tell them that because of the severity of your headaches I have to personally test you. They will see it as me torturing you more." Smirks at Harry, "Shall we Mr. Potter."

Harry silently follows Severus down to his lab and sits on the chair Professor Snape pulls out for him. "The way this works Mr. Potter is you take this athame and cut the palm of your left hand and put exactly 7 drops of blood in the potion, then we dip the parchment into the potion, it takes about 30 minutes to absorb, and then we will have results."

Harry takes the athame cuts the center of his palm lets his blood go into the potion. Professor Snape places the parchment into the mixture, holds out a hand for Harry "Breakfast Harry." After breakfast and getting cleaned up they both go back into the lab, Professor Snape pulls the parchment out and lays it front of Harry.

**Biological Name: Hadrian Severus Nicolas Snape **

**Biological Father: Severus Tobias Snape**

**Biological Mother: Lillian Rose Perevell Snape nee Evans**

**Adopted name: Harry James Potter**

**Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter**

"Merlin's saggy left ball!" And with that Harry passed out. Snape grabs Harry and carries him to his living room and grabs the bottle of firewhiskey and pours a glass. 'Why didn't Lily tell me, I don't remember us getting married. I could have had him all these years. Well I can't tell Albus that much is sure. I better wake up Harry and talk to him about it.' "Envenerate!"

Harry scrambles back into his chair, "Um hello Professor. May I see it again; I don't think I read it correctly the first time."

"Harry I think we can dispense with the Professor bit for now just call me Severus."

"Yes Sir, Severus. What does this mean for us now? Has my whole life been a lie?" Scowling at Severus, "Did you know you were my father? If so why have you treated me like crap?! I am not even related to the Dursley's then I am going to hurt someone real soon if I don't get answers!"

Severus scrubs his face with his hands. "Harry I didn't know you were my son, if I had you would have never been with Petunia, she is a miserable person."

"Harry you need to calm down, first we need to write to Gringotts and do the other test, from this test alone I would say your mother was a pureblood. I'll write to them just in case your mail is being checked. Why don't you go get your stuff from the dorms, shrink it and make sure not to be seen."

"Yes Sir." Harry rushes through the school back up to Gryffindor and makes sure everything is in his trunk throws his invisibility cloak over his head and quietly sneaks down to the common room again. 'Hmm looks like the three troublemakers don't know when to shut their mouth,' sneaks up behind them to listen in again.

"When are we going to try to put the potion in his drink Hermione?" Ginny asks. "Whenever Snape decides to let him go, he is trying to fix a stronger headache draught for him the other one was too weak." "The first morning he is back would be an ideal time to do it." "He never pays attention at breakfast. Anyways you guys, with me "correcting his homework" and Ron with his lack of manners when he eats, when does he have time really. I am just lucky he never caught on to my corrections over the years otherwise he might have been at the top of our classes." Sneers Hermione.

"How much longer are we going to have to spy on him?" whinges Ron. "I am tired of getting points taken away and not being able to spend the money we were given."

"Soon, Ron, soon." Hermione tries to placate him.

Harry thinks it is time to get out of there before he murders the self righteous snob right then and there. He sneaks out of the common room and back down to Severus room, as he walks pass the library he slides pass Luna and she whispers "I am glad you finally found your family Hadrian."

He grabs her arm and pulls her into an empty classroom, whipping his cloak off "What do you know Luna?"

Luna pats Harry on the arm, "The nargles aren't as bad as they used to be around you Harry, the Centaurs are also excited about something and if the whispers are to be true a great change will be coming about. If you ever need a friend Harry remember your true friends won't abandon you and the ginger tricksters are always in your corner."

"Luna I am going to pretend I know what you are talking about, I have to go but we will talk later ok?"

"Sure Harry, but here wear this necklace to keep the nargles and humdingers from invading again." Luna presses a kiss to his cheek as a necklace of butterbeer caps and radishes make its way around his neck. "Be well Harry."

Harry slips his cloak back over his head and rushes back down to Severus' room.

He whispers into his ring "Half-blood Prince"and the door opens with Severus looking both ways. Harry sneaks past him and closes the door. Harry pulls off the cloak and settles onto the couch again. "Got Everything Harry?"

"Yeah Severus, I found out they are planning on giving me a potion the first morning back, I also ran into Luna and she was being cryptic as usual, she said the nargles are almost gone and gave me this necklace to wear."

"Well Harry I will show you a way to make it look like you're taking drinking when you aren't." "We are just waiting a reply back from Gringotts, why don't you relax or read in the meantime?"

Harry grabs a book out of his bag and starts to read it. "Harry, where in the world did you get that book?"

"I found it in the library Severus, why?" "It's not in English; all I see are dots and squiggles."

"It must be a Parseltongue book then Severus; it says Potions with Salazar Slytherin. I will have to translate it for you then huh?"

"Harry do you have any idea how much that book is worth, and any Potion Master would give their whole vault for it!"

"Guess it is a good thing I can read it then, Hmmm." Harry smirks and goes back to reading. Severus glares and then sighs as he hears the floo go off in the other room. "Stay here and put your book down for now, pretend you are resting, ok?" "O.k. Severus."

Severus rolls his eyes as he sees Albus in his floo. "Yes Albus?"

"How is Harry, Severus?"

"He is resting right now, I had to rush owl for a delivery if it isn't here in an hour I may have to go get them myself."

"Alright Severus, just keep me up to date."

Severus heard a tapping at his charmed window and let in the owl, fed the owl a treat, then back to the sitting room to talk to Harry.

"Harry we got the letter from Gringotts, we have about three hours before the appointment. Is there anything you would like to do until then?"

Harry closed his eyes and hummed "Want to work on another potion with me?" "Sure Harry we can work on a bruise paste." Two hours later finds them finishing up.

"This is good enough for the hospital wing Harry." Harry looks at Severus warily, "Thanks Professor. I'm going to take a shower now."

30 minutes later one Severus Snape and Harry Potter floo into the Leaky Cauldron and head out into Diagon Alley, Harry starts pulling on the sleeves of his robes worrying this over and over in his head. "Harry calm down or I am going to force a calming draught down your throat!" "Yes Pro- I mean Severus."

Entering into the bank Harry sees Griphook and walks over to him and shows him the letter that they got from Gringotts. Griphook bares his teeth "Follow me Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape."

Griphook leads them into Ragnocks office and tells them to take a seat. Harry clears his throat "Before we begin, I just want to make sure that these rooms are guaranteed private Ragnock, the information that we are about to release to you is of utmost security." Harry inquires of the scowling Goblin.

"Of course they are Mr. Potter, we Goblins treasure privacy highly, and now how can I help you today gentlemen?" Inquires Ragnock, looking slightly intrigued.

"We need you to do a Lineage test on Mr. Potter here, we have reason to believe that we were lied to about his inheritance and his bloodlines and we know your test shows the family tree regardless of adoptions."

"Griphook get a dagger out and the parchment and then you may leave."Instructs Ragnock" Mr. Potter you must drink this potion then put 7 drops onto the parchment it will happen very quickly."

Harry drinks the potion down shudders at the taste, cuts his hand letting 7 drops hit the parchment, and waits as the parchments lines fill out. The table starts shaking, wind whipping Harry and Severus hair all around. Severus wraps his arms around Harry.

"Calm down Harry! It is going to be ok." Severus soothes in what he hopes is a calming voice, occluding before his own anger gets away from him.

"Severus, you know what this means right?" "I am going to kill Albus bloody Dumbledore!" Severus heals Harry's hand and looks at the Goblins for confirmation for what he thinks is right.

Ragnock looks a bit shaken himself at the results. "Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter you may want to stay here for a bit while we pull paperwork, might I suggest one of our healers first to make sure there are no blocks on either of you, and then I will start calling everyone that will want to talk with you, most importantly King of the Goblins is going to want to talk to you right away. So please sit back and I'll have someone bring you some tea. Don't worry about time we have plenty of that." Grins an evil grin, "You don't think wizards were the first to have time turners now did you?

Review let me know what you think...btw this is the revised version. Just a little tweaking on my part!


End file.
